Talk:Elizabeth Swann
Expansion For being one of the main characters, this page seems a bit short. Unless there are objections, I'm considering having an overhall and expansion of this article within the next 4 days.-Cotton'sparrot92 21:14, May 9, 2008‎ (UTC) Elizabeth Turner The sentences about her son seem completely wrong: "Nine months later, Elizabeth bore a boy. It was actually the son of Elizabeths love Jack Sparrow. She wasn´t married to Will, because he was already dead. So she was free and got secretly married to Jack.". It is stated in Young Will Turner's page that he his the son of Will, not Jack, who has left at this point. Should we move the page according to her marriage as of World's End? Barbossa specifically calls her "Mrs. Turner", indicating she has taken Will's name. Or perhaps leave it at the more well known title of "Elizabeth Swann" but refer to her as Turner in the opening sentence? - Kwenn 10:26, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Sorry I haven't introduced myself as of yet, but I believe you should leave it as Elizabeth Swann just because she is more recognized as Elizabeth Swann and it might confuse people searching "Elizabeth Swann". Sure, the search engine wouldn't take too long, but it might be a little inconvenient. Oh, and thank you, Captain Kwenn. You did a great job with this Wiki. - Commodore Norrington(aka some new guy.) May 29 2007. *That's what the redirects are for. "Elizabeth Swann" would redirect straight to "Elizabeth Turner". Also, don't forget you can sign your name by typing four tildes: ~~~~ - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC) I think you should for the exact reason as Kwenn said. Barbossa says Mrs. Turner - Lord JoeBob23 18:46, 3 June 2007 (UTC) *As a compermise we could call the article in question "Elizabeth Swann Turner," but rig the wiki to accept "Elizabeth Swann" as the same thing. Well? - Captain J. Sparrow 19:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Elizabeth Turner is canon, as such the article should be updated per AWE. Elizabeth Swann Turner would be acceptable, though we don't know if she kept her maiden name.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 16:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::The title of the article should be Elizabeth Turner, Barbossa's comment to her is actually the last time anyboady adresses her by her name, and he calls her Turner.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:00, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::Precisely.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) So, who's gonna move it? - Captain J. Sparrow Her name must be Elizabeth Swann and not Turner. Same thing, you shouldn't say that her son is Will's son cause we haven't any proof about that... --93.12.248.247 11:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Elizabeth was married to Will Turner by Hector Barbossa. Now, her last name is Turner. Her son is Will's son, why else would she name her son Will Turner III?--Uskok 09:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) In Will's mémory. You may speculate he is Will's son but you could not affirme it . It's a question of other opinion's respect--93.12.248.247 11:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :This is not a speculation, this is a fact. Will Turner III is a son of Elizabeth Swann-Turner and William Turner Jr. http://www.ultimatedisney.com/dominicscottkay-interview.html.--Uskok 13:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) False. Nothing said that in the film, so he could be the son of anybody. The link is not a proof : it's the opinion of a journalist --93.12.248.247 19:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Elizabeth married Will and consummated the marriage. Since birth control was nonexistant in the 18th century, Elizabeth would've been left pregnant with Will's child. Common sense. And she wouldn't just cheat Will. He will come back for good in ten years and if she just took off with Jack, what Jones and Calypso did would never be unbroken Guin Parris 02:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but didn't the director or the producers or somebody say that she remained faithful to Will? Then it must be Will's son. 142.179.225.69 16:57, 15 December 2010 (UTC) ::First, it was writer Terry Rossio who confirmed that she remained faithful(just FYI ;) ). And secondly, the message before yours must have been proven wrong a LONG time ago...as the page of that kid with Will is William Turner III. So, no worries. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Her Jolly Roger Do we have any source that this flag with the red skeleton is her? El Chupacabra 12:35, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *Um, it was in the movie...--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) **It was in the movie, but it's not her. Watch the scene where all the pirates hoist their flags. The flag hoisted on the Empress is the same they used under Sao Feng and the Red Skeleton flag is hoisted on an unidentified ship. El Chupacabra 08:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ***I'm pretty sure that the "unidentified" ship is the Black Pearl. She said she was using the Pearl as her flagship, and as such, she hoisted her flag on the Pearl.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:08, 2 November 2007 (UTC) No the pearl flew Barbossa's flag during the battle as witnesses here. :Yes, but more than one flag could have been flown. I'm going to look for another source, just to be sure.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::No, the Pearl flew only one flag, Barbossa's. You can see this when she sails into the maelstrom. The ship which hoisted the skeleton flag had a big hole in it's dirty gray sail, while the black sails on the Pearl were intact. And why should the Empress hiost any other flag then Elizabeth's ?? El Chupacabra 12:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::I don't know why they would, but they did. Also, that book supposedly "written" by Gibbs says that Elizabeth's flag is the red skeleton one.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:52, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Where would she have gotten a flag in 1 day, if she evan had a flag it would of been Sao Feng's flag.User:admiral James Kaizer 13:02, December 14, 2007 (UTC) :There is an explanation for the red skeleton flag. No one says she retired from piracy after the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Tai Huang was aboard the Black Pearl at the end of AWE so maybe Elizabeth retook command of the Empress and continued with piracy in the South China Sea. And maybe she adopted a new flag, the flag which was originally used by Edward Low. But that's only my theory. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 09:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean Tai Huang was aboard the Empress, right? I don't recall seeing him after the scene where the pirates cheered in their victory against the EITC. But back to topic; if Elizabeth really used said flag, I'm only going to guess that she got the flag some time prior to later months in pregnancy or giving birth to her child. In my opinion, she did continue engaging in piracy(as was said, nothing said she retired), but retired and gave her ship/title after having raising young Will. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 09:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wasn't Huang aboard the Pearl when Barbossa commandeered the ship in Tortuga? --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 10:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::The closest we have to seeing the majority of the crew was in this shot(the rest of the time we only see Pintel, Mullroy, Marty, Cotton, etc at the helm). Unless if he was one of the men on the deck, Huang can't be aboard the Pearl. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 10:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) More Pictures from At World's End We need more pictures of Elizabeth from At World's End. This article only has one! Please get more! :Do you have any in mind? BlackPearl14 03:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Title of article This is just my personal opinion, but I say we should rename this article to "Elizabeth Swann". And I'm not saying change everything to Elizabeth Swann, just the title of the article and the beginning of the intro to the article AND the name in the infobox will remain Elizabeth Turner (nee Swann)(ex. Hermione Granger). But instead of changing it directly, I'll keep to the code and call for a vote for name of the article. So, my fellow pirates, place your piece and vote: leave it at Elizabeth Turner or change it to Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth Swann *CJSFan 15:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *Angelica Teach 15:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *Captain Teague 16:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) *Katbluedog Elizabeth Turner Comments I think it should be Elizabeth "Swann" because she has only officially been Elizabeth "Turner" for the last 20-30 minutes or so of AWE. CJSFan 15:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, since she's called Elizabeth Swann on the official POTC site, I cannot disagree with you.--Uskok 18:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I also agree that the Article should be Elizabeth Swann. When people search for this article they want will must likely search for Elizabeth Swann not Elizabeth Turner. 02:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Intro Summary I've expanded the introduction to this article since William will not return in On Stranger Tides. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:46, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Main quote Been thinking about this for a while, but was curious. Was thinking there may be a better quote to use for Miss Swann/Turner, but then again I can be wrong. Anyway, here are the candidate quotes from me... :Current quote :One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist. - Jack Sparrow Candidate :I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates! '' - Elizabeth Swann If there is a better quote, or maybe the current quote is fine as is, please share. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'S'''Fan']]On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 01:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the proposal. We should change the main quote.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 13:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ::As there are no objections, I believe this to be done. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 00:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Weapons Owned It says she owned a jian and a sword, yes I know they are different but on this wiki jian redirects to sword so maybe someone could make a page for a jian and show when she had it and used it that would be great Dudehahn (talk) 19:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC)